Gargoyle Stoneplate
* 40 armor = * 40 magic resistance = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * is gold efficient with its passive . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The Metallicize active effect does not restore health equal to 40 (or 100%) of your maximum health. If activated while on 5% health, you will NOT be increased to 45% (or 105%) - rather, 7% or 10%. * As the user's current health percentage is conversed at the beginning and end of the effect, the active functions to effectively reduce all incoming, non-percentile damage for the next 4 seconds by 20% or 50% (including true damage). The item does not provide any effective healing. ** The active effect also reduces the effectiveness of healing by the same amount. ** As the active effect increases both current and maximum health, percentile damage is not affected by the damage reduction. 5%/100% is the same as 10%/200%. The active can still save you from executions that modify their own damage based on your missing health percentage if the modified amount is no longer sufficient to kill you - e.g. dealing increased damage to low health targets versus that deals a percentage of the target's missing health. * As per the above, the item is best activated under similar circumstances to as a means to mitigate the enemy's burst - and achieves little if activated when on the verge of death. * The health-gains is not countered by . * active effect does not reduce the user's outgoing true damage, outside of . * shares its name with passive, . Trivia * This armor was heavily inspired by . Patch History + + + = . ** + + = . * Active cooldown increased to 92 seconds from 90. ;V7.18 * now increases base health and bonus health proportionally, rather than all increases being considered bonus health. For example, if you have 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health, the empowered cast will grant 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health instead of 2500 bonus health. * Active no longer scales with or Well Fed buff. * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Gargoyle Stoneplate active and then triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ;V7.17 August 25th Hotfix * Previous V7.17 changes reverted. ;V7.17 * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Gargoyle Stoneplate active and then triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ;V7.12 * Fixed a bug where self-damage reduction was applying twice to basic attacks. ;V7.9 May 5th Hotfix * Active cooldown is no longer incorrectly reduced by cooldown reduction. ;V7.9 Added * + + = * +40 armor. * +40 magic resistance. * If 3 or more enemy champions are nearby, grants and . * Increases and increases champion size, but reduces the damage you deal by 60% for 4 seconds (90 second cooldown). If is active, instead increases . }} References de:Steinpanzer des Wasserspeiers pl:Kamienna Płyta Gargulca Category:Season 2017 item release Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Health items